Duran Duran - (1983) - The Sing Blue Silver Tour
1980: megahype 1981: first uk ·''' faster than light '''· first european ·''' first american '''· first german ·''' careless memories 1982-84: rio '''· tracks across america ·''' sing blue silver 1987-89: strange behaviour '''· glass spider ·''' secret caravan '''· big live thing ·''' european summer festival 1990-95: an acoustic evening '''· dilate your mind ·''' radio station festival 1997-99: ultra chrome, latex and steel '''· greatest and latest ·''' let it flow 2000-01: pop trash '''· up close and personal 2003-06: reunion ·''' astronaut 2007-09: red carpet massacre '''· summer 2009 2011-12: all you need is now · 2015-18: paper gods 'Tour dates: ' *1983-11-12 Canberra (Australia), National Indoor Sports Centre *1983-11-16 Sydney (Australia), Sydney Entertainment Centre *[- 19 November: Brisbane (Australia)|[1983-11-19 Brisbane (Australia), Festival Hall]] *1983-11-20 Brisbane (Australia), Festival Hall *1983-11-22 Melbourne (Australia), Sports And Entertainment Centre *1983-11-23 Melbourne (Australia), Sports And Entertainment Centre *1983-11-24 Adelaide (Australia), Memorial Drive Tennis Courts *1983-11-27 Perth (Australia), Entertainment Centre *1983-12-06 Manchester (UK), Apollo *1983-12-07 Manchester (UK), Apollo *1983-12-08 Leeds (UK), Queenshall *1983-12-10 Edinburgh (UK), Royal Highland Exhibition Hall *[- 11 December: Leeds (UK)|[1983-12-11 Leeds (UK), Queenshall]] *[- 12 December: Birmingham (UK)|[1983-12-12 Birmingham (UK), N.E.C. Arena]] *1983-12-13 Birmingham (UK), N.E.C. Arena *1983-12-15 Brighton (UK), Brighton Centre *[- 16 December: Brighton (UK)|[1983-12-16 Brighton (UK), Brighton Centre]] *1983-12-18 London (UK), Wembley Arena *1983-12-19 London (UK), Wembley Arena *[- 20 December: London (UK)|[1983-12-20 London (UK), Wembley Arena]] *1983-12-22 London (UK), Wembley Arena *[- 23 December: London (UK)|[1983-12-23 London (UK), Wembley Arena]] *1984-01-17 Sendai (Japan), Sports Centre *1984-01-19 Tokyo (Japan), Budokan *1984-01-20 Nagoya (Japan), International Exhibition Hall *[- 22 January: Fukuoka (Japan)|[1984-01-22 Fukuoka (Japan), International Centre]] *[- 23 January: Osaka (Japan)|[1984-01-23 Osaka (Japan), Castle Sports Centre]] *1984-01-24 Tokyo (Japan), Budokan *[- 25 January: Tokyo (Japan)|[1984-01-25 Tokyo (Japan), Budokan]] *1984-01-30 Calgary AB (Canada), Saddledome *1984-02-01 Vancouver BC (Canada), Pacific Coliseum *1984-02-02 Seattle WA (USA), Center Coliseum *[- 4 February: Reno, NV (USA)|[1984-02-04 Reno NV (USA), Lawlor Arena]] *1984-02-06 Los Angeles CA (USA), The Forum *[- 7 February: Los Angeles, CA (USA)|[1984-02-07 Los Angeles CA (USA), The Forum]] *1984-02-08 Tempe AZ (USA), Arizona State University Activity Center *1984-02-10 Austin TX (USA), Frank Erwin Center *1984-02-11 Dallas TX (USA), Reunion Arena *1984-02-13 Houston TX (USA), The Summit *1984-02-14 Baton Rouge LA (USA), Louisiana State University Assembly Center *1984-02-16 Kansas City MO (USA), Muncipal Auditorium *1984-02-18 St. Louis MO (USA), Kiel Auditorium *1984-02-20 Minneapolis MN (USA), St Paul Civic Arena *1984-02-21 Madison WI (USA), Dane Co. Coliseum *1984-02-23 Chicago IL (USA), Rosemont Horizon *1984-02-24 Chicago IL (USA), Rosemont Horizon *1984-02-25 Detroit MI (USA), Cobo Arena *1984-02-27 Cleveland OH (USA), Richfield Coliseum *[- 28 February: Pittsburgh, PA (USA)|[1984-02-28 Pittsburgh PA (USA), Civic Arena]] *1984-02-29 Morgantown WV (USA), WVU Coliseum *1984-03-01 Roanoke VA (USA), Coliseum *1984-03-03 Syracuse NY (USA), Syracuse Carrier Dome *1984-03-04 Philadelphia PA (USA), The Spectrum *[- 5 March: Toronto, ON (Canada)|[1984-03-05 Toronto ON (Canada), Maple Leaf Gardens]] *1984-03-07 Montreal QC (Canada), The Forum *1984-03-08 Ottawa ON (Canada), Civic Arena *[- 11 March: Portland, ME (USA)|[1984-03-11 Portland ME (USA), Cumberland County Civic Center]] *1984-03-13 Hatford CT (USA), Civic Center *1984-03-14 Worcester MA (USA), Centrum *1984-03-15 Worcester MA (USA), Centrum *1984-03-17 Hampton VA (USA), Hampton Coliseum *[- 19 March: New York, NY (USA)|[1984-03-19 New York NY (USA), Madison Square Garden]] *[- 21 March: New York, NY (USA)|[1984-03-21 New York NY (USA), Madison Square Garden]] *1984-03-23 Columbia SC (USA), Carolina Coliseum *1984-03-25 Jacksonville FL (USA), Coliseum *1984-03-26 Lakeland FL (USA), Lakeland Civic Center *1984-03-27 Hollywood FL (USA), Hollywood Sportatorium *1984-03-29 Atlanta GA (USA), The Omni *1984-03-30 Greensboro NC (USA), Coliseum *1984-03-31 Charleston WV (USA), Civic Center *1984-04-02 Largo MD (USA), Capitol Center *1984-04-03 Uniondale NY (USA), Nassau Coliseum *1984-04-05 East Rutherford NJ (USA), Brendan Byrne Arena *1984-04-07 New Haven CT (USA) *1984-04-09 Oaklahoma City OK (USA), Myriad Concention Center *[- 12 April: Oakland, CA (USA)|[1984-04-12 Oakland CA (USA), Coliseum]] *[- 13 April: Oakland, CA (USA)|[1984-04-13 Oakland CA (USA), Coliseum]] *[- 15 April: Oakland, CA (USA)|[1984-04-15 Oakland CA (USA), Coliseum]] *1984-04-16 San Diego CA (USA), San Diego Sports Arena *[- 17 April: San Diego, CA (USA)|[1984-04-17 San Diego CA (USA), San Diego Sports Arena]] Tour credits Credits taken from the Arena album: *Production Manager - Keith Morris *Production Manager (Tour Manager) - Richard Ames *Coordinator (Band Personal Assistant) - Simon Cook *Crew (Crew Manager) - Matthew Jeatt *Crew (On Stage Crew) - Chinese Rocks, Dennis Parker, John Rankine, Roger Oakley *Lighting (Designer) - John E. Osborne Other credits: *Production Manager - Spy Matthews (North American Leg) Category:Duran Duran Tours